


Uzushio and the Pirate Captain

by phooykazooi



Series: The Realms Between [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: story time!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phooykazooi/pseuds/phooykazooi
Summary: A story about pirates that I couldn't fit into the larger Spirit-touched work.





	Uzushio and the Pirate Captain

Once upon a time, there was a pirate captain feared throughout all the civilized world. Her ship was small but quick, and her sails were known to any who saw them. Her crew was ruthless and vulgar, but they would follow her to the edge of the world and beyond. Mostly, it was because she had a canny sense of the richest ships and would plunder without remorse, though a small fraction of her crew was truly loyal and would not tolerate mutiny. 

One day, they came across an injured castaway. She was a fair maiden, who had been stuck fast by an assassin’s weapon and would soon die if no one tended to her. The captain was not soft-hearted, but even her cold heart could not dismiss such a sight as the girl. She called a crew member who was well-versed in the stitching of wounds, for he had seen to the wounds of many a man, and he saved the maiden’s life.

When she woke, she thanked the crew and revealed herself to be the Emperor’s daughter. The crew’s emotions ran high with future jewels and gold trinkets, but their joy was dashed when the princess told them of her predicament. 

“My father grew frightened of my strength in the spirit realm, for the spirits favored me more than himself. I was warned by the spirits that he had sent assassins after me, so I took refuge in the sea.”

“The sea is no place for a fair maiden,” said the captain. 

“This, I know. But I am protected by the sea spirits, dear pirate captain. If any harm me, they will be struck down and their ship will sink to the bottom of the ocean.” And as she spoke, the waves grew rough and the wind blew harshly. The pirates became uneasy in the presence of such will, and came to a decision. 

“We will take you out of the assassin’s reach, someplace that you can heal without fear. But such a place is impossible, for the Emperor knows all and will find you in short order.”

But the princess sought the deck, and was helped to stand at the bow. She opened her arms and prayed to the wind and the sea-salt spray, “Oh, spirits of the open air, fill these sails and guide us to a safe space! Oh, spirits of the deep ocean, give strength to the currents and lead us to a hidden place!”

At her words the sails billowed and the ocean swelled. The ship was driven swiftly into the day, and not once did the winds null or the water fight them. They sailed for hours and hours, until the crew grew weary and the captain worried she was tricked, but then she spotted a splotch on the horizon. It was the silhouette of an island and the crew rejoiced. 


End file.
